


You may be entitled to compensation.

by 219GreedyReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/219GreedyReader/pseuds/219GreedyReader
Summary: Ad for class action suite against the Ministry of Magic, regarding Umbridge.
Kudos: 8





	You may be entitled to compensation.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has a weird sense of humor. Also timing because this hit around 3am.

Did you or your child attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1995-1996? 

Did you or your child attend classes in Defense Against the Dark Arts during this time?

Did you or your child get assigned a detention while there? 

Were you or your child forced to write lines with Professor Umbridge? 

If the answer to all of these questions is 'Yes', you may be entitled to compensation from the Ministry of Magic. You may have several options to collect money for medical expenses, lost income and physical suffering. 

You may be able to collect money for the following:

Lost income  
Pain and suffering  
Mental anguish  
Medical expenses  
Funeral expenses

Floo the number on your screen for a FREE consultation to get the reparations you or your child deserve! There is no risk to you or your child. FLoo now! Our fireplaces are waiting to help you and/or your child get the Galleons you deserve!


End file.
